the_hungry_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 11-16
Season 11 #Saint Fatrick's Day - It's Saint Patrick's Day and the tribes get drunk, while Patrick Star bosses people around because he thinks the holiday is about him. #Albukersti - Paulina wins a first-class one-way ticket to Albuquerque, New Mexico after winning a contest to see who could correctly guess how many people Charlie Brown have boned. Kersti unsticks from her closet and blackmails Paulina, into taking her with her to Albuquerque, with pornographic videos starring doppelgangers of Paulina. #Pedophile Guy - Chloe unknowingly starts dating Peter Griffin on DA. #Kamek Krashing- Kamek invades Mario's strip club by destroying the poles and turning the hookers and strippers into babies. #Edarem- A magical person named Edward Muscare comes to take the tribes to a magical land called a Free Candy van. #Cocks Turtle - Anvil gets a new pet box turtle but it runs away (not before peeing on everything). #KrabAlert - Mr. Krabs starts a news show similar to Drama Alert, but obtains the reputation of worst cunt in the Arena after being basically the Keemstar of the Arena. #BotchedMojo - Spongebob, Wander, Raymond, and Mr. Tickle make a Top Ten List YouTube channel. It ends up getting hacked by Obnoxious and Pein. #Chatot Dies - A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness parody. Chatot dies after falling down the sentry hole; meanwhile the Partner tries to get into conversations, holding up the Hero's errands. #Wigglytuff's Dick Ride - Another PMD parody. Guildmaster Wigglytuff goes on vacation and leaves the Hero in charge. The Hero proceeds to make everyone's life a living hell. #Koopatarded - Hipster Kamek discovers that Bowser is retarded, and he is forced to go to Sidekicky as a student. #Queer Books - The tribes' yearbooks come to life. #Dealing With Bullying 101- Rasict Mario Mario helps Chloe when she is bullied by the gen 2 tribes. #Breast Youtuber Ever- When Paws finally devlops boobs her channel because extremely popualr. #Teen Titans BLOW ME 2: Electrc Borogaloo- TTG Robin becomes a memeber of Westboro Baptist Church #MPreg Day - All the male tribes in the Arena mysteriously become pregnant. #Ruben's Fairytales - a collection of three stories narrated by Ruben #Music Video Mayhem - The tribes do their own music videos. #TTHG - Anvil becomes a Teen Titans Go writer. #Yankovich - Ruben's music career takes off. #Swamp Romp - Keemstar, Paws, Mr. Tickle, Daria, Johnny Test, Blythe, and Chloe tour a swamp. Chloe is sick of Keemstar bullying her, so she goes a different direction as Paws and Blythe follow her, and ends up getting bit by a mutant frog in which she suffers an agonizing transformation. Meanwhile, Keemstar, Mr. Tickle, and Daria discover Shrek's house. #Stool Farty - The tribes have a pool party meanwhile Anvil is stalked by King Kumquat for wearing a bathing suit. #Janice Dies (And Some Interpretive Dance Quarterlies) - Janice dies of EbolAIDS, which causes Janice's sister to possess her body and transmit Janice's EbolAIDS to Linus. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs accuses her of stealing his interpretive dance quarterlies. Season 12 # My Future Generation n' Me- Blythe meets her 2017 self and starts to make sure she doesn't become a loser. # Merry Christmas Matthew Davis - While on Christmas vacation with Mr. Greenrind's family, Matthew Davis secretly sneaks in their house cause he needs a place to stay after he revealed where he lives on Youtube. # KEEMHYPOCRITE - Janice's sister threatens to expose evidence of child exploitation in the Arena to South Korean authorities, which basically makes Keemstar into her slave. # Tapioca Pornstar - Tapioca Pudding becomes a pornstar # Of Garbage Of Men - Mr. Tickle, Spongebob, Wander and Raymond become garbage men and end up finding a lot of child porn. # Urinal Trouble- Sam Manson bans urnials to support gender equality. # The Most Popular Tribes In School - An episode focusing on the popular kids. # Chloe Strikes Back - Chloe, tired of being bullied by Keemstar, takes her anger out by bullying Wander, Sylvia, and Mr. Tickle. # The Krusty Krust's Krappy Krustacean new-Komer - Merio gets a job at the Krusty Krab. # Kid with Anal Probe vs. Kat - Eric Needles gets abducted by Mr. Kat and gets an anal probe. He forces Eric Cartman to take his place since he can't get off the toilet without flooding the Arena with lemonade. # Ya Fucking Vapist - Wubbzy tries to make vaping a thing in the Arena. # Handy Cap - Lord Peel amputates his legs in order to be able to park in the handicapped parking spaces after Gus and Wally use cars from other parking lots to take up all the non-handicapped spaces in the parking lot at the Nanner Insurance Company HQ on a day where Lord Peel had an important meeting, and because of this parking lot crisis, he was fired and denied any more job opportunities. #Gron Of Gorth - Mr Tickle,Spongebob,Blythe,Wander,Paws,Raymond and Bingo watch Norm Of The North and start polluting environment cause of how awful it was, Meanwhile Sam Manson dresses up as Captain Planet to stop them. #Wwwareassholes- Blythe becomes friends with wwwarea. #Oh Great, Another Episode About Retardation - Janice's sister fakes mental retardation in order to be able to inflict as much damage as she wants without consequence. #Rusty the Dirt Man - Chloe builds a snowman out of dirty leftover snow, and it ends up coming to life. #Westside Westboro - The tribes have to expel Slide And Slide's souls from Chippy and Zoë, so they hire Fred Phelps to do it. However, it turns out he's a fraud #Chicka Chicka Boom Dead - Wander makes an animated adaption to the children's book "Chicka Chicka Boom Boom", but it's full of pandering to kids, unnecessary adult jokes, product placement, toilet humor, racist stereotypes, pop culture references, nightmare fuel, and Mike Myers. #Choemon - Chloe gets possessed by a demon. #Charlie Brown Simulator - What did you expect? It's a Charlie Brown simulator. #YouLose - Coconut Fred ends up becoming the laughing stock of the world after Butchy posts an embarrassing video of him on YouTube. #Presidential Erection - Kitty attempts to win the O'Sidekicky student body presidential election against Paulina. #Chairman Brown - Charlie Brown becomes the one-day substitute chairman of Hungry Game Incorporated after Ruben's stiff neck leaves him paralyzed. #Tween Shitstorm - Disney Channel decides to turn THG into a tween sitcom. #The Vagina Vault - The tribes get locked in a vault, so they pass the time by telling each other what their lives were like back in their hometowns. #Super Hungry RPG: Ruben's Gang of Evil - Ruben teams up with some of the Hungry Game's other villains in hopes that they could take over the world together. Fred and some friends team up to take down this alliance, but end up having to scale the Joyous Tower in an RPG style. Season 13 #A Stressed Loan Of Million Cool Kids - Eric Feeble tries to get Fred, Chloe, Mr. Tickle, Blythe and Chippy to buy Doanld Trump cellphones, meanwhile Clarie and Brain Feeble cause havco at the Krutsy Krab. # Fuckin' Blue Applesauce - Butchy and Sandra are shipped to a military camp run by Sergeant Guy. # Live or Diet - Anvil goes on a diet. # Charmanderless In Japan - The tribes must find the mystery behind a Charmander genocide in Japan. # Lunch of Grossness - The tribes must eat a bunch of disgusting foods in return that Ruben will let them spend two weeks on his private luxury island. # The Hungry Games Allstars Get Methed Up - The tribes are paid by Donald Trump and Hilary Clinton to stop a kid from doing heroin. However, the Drug Snake Demon is making it hard for them to succeed. # FUCKING LAWS, MAN - An AIDS outbreak affecting the Coconut Fred cast prompts Ruben to temporarily prohibit sex in the Arena. Charlie Brown rehabilitates himself by masturbating forever. # Snatchgirl - Chloe decides to become the superhero Snatchgirl. # Pokemon Stop - Pokemon Go becomes a craze in the arena and it fucks up society. # Intersomething Television - The tribes decide to watch some ridiculous shows, which include "Ruben is PISSED!" and "Feminazi Cringefest" among other original shows. # I Fuck Dorbees On TV - Raymond makes a CGI religious cartoon series. # Masshole - Chloe becomes a tampon mascot while Blythe,Ember and Paws overwork chinese imgridents. # Pony Up Chloe - Chloe turns Blythe,Paws and Ember into a human centipede so she can use a Pony Up Daddy on them. # The Perfect Boyfriend - Chloe finds a boyfriend just as "perfect" as her. # Epic Fap Battles of History - The tribes perform rap battles against each other. # Chimecho's Resturant - Chimecho decides to start her own resturant, with the help of Mr. Rude. # Rate My Zoo - The tribes go to the zoo. # Fat Possible - Kim developes a love for eating, and gains a bunch weight as a result # PEPPAY - Janice and her sister go on a quest to find rare Pepes to unleash on the world. # Gak Attack - Ember decides to make money by gathering up all the other female DP characters in a stadium and having a gak-wrestling contest as a bunch of male Nickelodeon characters watch, all while Sam tries to stop it because she thinks it's "degrading to women". Meanwhile, Cartoon Network characters try various methods to sneak into the stadium. # Narrators On Coke - The tribes are tired of the narrators directing their life, so they decide to hold them hostage and take over the narration. Season 14 # Want Me to Give You a Daredevil Dan? - Daredevil Dan becomes Prostitute Dan. # Bookthelooney - Benthelooney tries to get Chippy to read. # Holy Crap - Many ridiculous antics happen when Rodney tries to beat Shrek's world record for the world's biggest crap. # Chloementeraty- Chloe gets extremely bitchy when Hayley form Amercian Dad does a commentary on her. # Crapping Out Parodies - Danny Fenton, Mr. Tickle, and Johnny Test write a parody of Martiniville by Jimmy Buffett, titled "Diarrheaville", and it ends up becoming a YouTube sensation and topping the music charts. This causes them to start a rivalry with Weird Al Yankovic and Janice. Meanwhile, a jealous Ember decides to create her own parody of a song. # Squippled- Chippy decides to help an inguried squirrel that sercertly worships Satan. # Deepthroating Web - The tribes get sucked into the Deep Web. # Don't Touch Me, I'm Masturbating - Patrick spreads a plague of STERILE. # Drawn Apart - Chloe joins the Drawn Together cast. Meanwhile, Anvil gets a haircut and noboby recognizes her. # Doanld Trump's Dirty Little Secret- Raymond and Wander try to find a single decent thing about Trump # The SJW House- Lana Loud brainwashes the rest of her sisters into becoming "feminists" and oppressing Lincoln.. Meanwhile Chloe becomes and mime and starts making "snake balloons" and develops a crush on Mime form Happy Tree Friends. (Until Blythe finds out) # C'mon and SLAM POETRY - Janice's sister becomes a slam poet. # Un-Mighty Morphin' Eric Needles - Eric Needles can't get any action, so he tries to kill himself by getting struck by lightning, but instead of killing him, it gives him the ability to morph into things and people. He morphs into Charlie Brown because...doesn't he get all the bitches? # Gay Game Night- The tribes' game night. # Red-tarded- Slip And Slide's parents adopt a new daughter in honor of their sons death, Scarletta Redd. #Raymond's Fancy New Male Gentials- Raymond becomes male again while Sam Manson and Kim Possible get surgery to become black and Blythe becomes transpieces. #Sexafusion- The tribes become Hexafusions #Ass Food - After Ruben builds a bunch of fastfood resturants in the Arena (because it's cheaper than giving the tribes actual food), the tribes all become morbidly obese (except for Sam and Kim who became "extreme-vegans" which involves eating only dirt). This causes Nicole Arbour to build an army of chimps to kill all the fat people in the Arena, but Blacktrick summons the magical fat acceptance powers of Meghan Trainor to turn the chimp army into Harambe, and turn Nicole Arbour into a non-fat shamer for 69 hours. #Toon Lives Matter - The tribes play Toontown. #50 Shades of Page Masturbation - Chloe meets the Pagemaster and goes on an adventure with annoying talking books. #Janice's Dream Land - The tribes get sucked into Janice's mind when she falls into a coma. In her mind, HM Mario gets kidnapped by a Kracko named Genevieve while other shit happens. This marks Genevieve's first appearance. # Lincoln's Big Shit- Lincoln gives Lola a clevland steamer after she wrecks his 9/11 Replica. # Anvil's Crisis - On her 19th birthday, Anvil goes through an existential crisis upon realizing that she's getting older, so Paws, Mr. Tickle, and Wander try to keep her young by doing "cool" things like panty raiding. # Gleedonists - The tribes goes through a simulation that causes them to reenact Glee. # Otaku Bullshit - Cosmo and Wanda adopt a weeaboo who just got kicked out of his mom's basement. # No Inhaling Zone - Janice's Sister convinces Bubble Bass to become anorexic. # Dead Crysis - Wander, Sylvia, Lord Peel, and Commander Blurp do Let's Plays on the games Dead Space and Crysis. Season 15 Category:Lists Category:Episodes